Gummy
Gummy is a small green alligator who is kept as a pet by Pinkie Pie. Personality When Gummy is first introduced in Feeling Pinkie Keen, he shows rather aggressive behaviour for a pet. After Pinkie removes him from the bath tub and sets him on the floor, he proceeds to bite her repeatedly; however, as he has no teeth, this does not harm Pinkie, who does not even seem to notice Gummy's actions. Despite this single violent outburst, Party of One shows that his behaviour is usually more peaceful, although he still tends to bite whatever happens to be near him, such as balloons or streamers. Gummy is docile to the point of absurdity in Party of One. In direct contrast with Pinkie Pie's crazed antics, he shows little to no awareness of his surroundings, often standing still and staring into space with the same unchanging expression on his face. At his birthday party, Gummy "dances" to music by simply waving his tail side-to-side. He also uses a ball of wool as a toy, pushing it along with his nose or riding it as it rolls along. Pinkie seems convinced that Gummy is much more complex and lively than he appears to be. At the end of Party of One, for example, she says that Gummy was "pretty upset" that his after-birthday party was "cut short" when Rainbow Dash pulled them away, despite the fact that Gummy had shown no change in his behavior or mood whatsoever. History In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Gummy is introduced while Twilight Sparkle is washing off a heavy splattering of mud. Twilight is scared of him at first, until Pinkie explains that he has no teeth. Gummy later appears in Party of One and accompanies Pinkie Pie in her singing telegram, which invited her friends to Gummy's first birthday party at Sugarcube Corner. At his party, he "dances" by wagging his tail, lounges in a punch bowl and the apple bobbing bin, and stands around with a vacant expression, either on fours or on his hind legs. Later, when Pinkie's invitations to Gummy's after-birthday party are rejected, Gummy accompanies Pinkie Pie as she investigates the secret her friends held from her. When she brings Spike in for questioning, Gummy bites on Spike's tail and pulls it back to restrain him. Afterwards, Gummy's after-birthday party is celebrated by Pinkie and her imaginary friends until interrupted by Rainbow Dash, who pulls Pinkie and Gummy to Pinkie's surprise birthday party at the Sweet Apples Acre barn house. Once there, Pinkie realizes that her friends were never trying to abandon her, and she and Gummy enjoy the festivities with the others; Gummy is seen jumping up at a balloon tossed between Applejack and Fluttershy, biting it once it lands. Afterwards, they all agree to attend Gummy's after-birthday party. Appearances S1E15: Feeling Pinkie Keen S1E25: Party of One Gallery :Gummy image gallery : Trivia *Gummy has no teeth, and his bites do not inflict any pain on Pinkie Pie. *Although real alligators are more of a grayish color, Gummy follows popular misconceptions and is a bright green with lighter underbelly. His pointed jaws resembles that of a a crocodile, as alligators have blunter, more rounded jaws. *Apparently, Gummy gets into Pinkie Pie's bathtub often enough to merit his own Pinkie Sense warning twitch, an achy shoulder. *Gummy lack of teeth is uncharacteristic of alligators and crocodiles, who are born with a full set of teeth and constantly regrow them : sv:Gummy Category:Animals in Equestria Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1